Conventionally, there is a fuser device that has a configuration wherein a nip area is formed by a fuser belt and fusion of a record medium is performed when it goes through the nip area (for example, refer to JP Laid-Open Patent Application 2009-151115).
However, in the fuser device having the above-described configuration, the belt twists in a width direction of the fuser belt at the nip area, and this may cause unfavorable effects to fusion function.